Angel Dust
by Yukisora
Summary: [RikuSora] Their breaths mixed as Riku breathed out slightly. Mouth inches, centimeters, millimeters away from the pure, absolutely kissable lips of the little angel, Riku stopped. To torture himself. To torture Sora.
1. Way Too Sinful

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, neither do I own its various characters. Ownership right goes to SquareSoft and Disney. Neither do I own the Final Fantasy characters. Ownership right goes to SquareEnix and Co.

**Summary: **Sora/Riku Their breaths mixed as Riku breathed out slightly. Mouth inches, centimeters, millimeters away from the pure, absolutely kissable lips of the little angel, Riku stopped. To torture himself. To torture Sora.

**ANGEL DUST**

By: Yukisora

**CHAPTER 00**

**Way Too Sinful**

Riku wondered if humans were the most carefree, brutal, and disgustingly greedy monsters ever to walk the earth, or if they were just plain stupid. But then, really, he shouldn't be one to talk. As a devil in training, in the minds of most I'm-so-good-even-though-I-effing-kill-my-own-kind mortals, devils, you could say, are the epitome of evil.

Yet, really, what have they done? So what if they make human lives miserable at times? What's eating a few souls or ten, if there's another million and one other souls around? Do you see devils killing fellow devils? _No_.

Those stiffs up in heaven never did understand how to live life. And, geez, they're gifted with immortality too. Pfft.

At this time of night, the streets of Los Angeles are littered with people who are, as shall we say, not quite _clean_. The scent of murky souls permeated the air, causing the silver haired immortal to wrinkle his nose slightly. It's not that they _stink_, precisely, more like...how shall we put this...they cause a certain wish to purge one's systems.

The people in the club, Cameos, were already alive and partying by the time the devil in training arrived in his grandeur of midnight blue and silver. He wove through the crowd in an effortless grace that attracted not just a little attention. But then, attention was never something Riku lacked.

Long streams of silky strands the color of diamonds swung behind him, teasing the perfect and pale skin on the nape of his neck. Laughing emerald irises, with a hint of mischievous intent just beneath the sea-like surface, were framed by a set of long, pale blond lashes. His mouth was currently set in a smirk, a curve of two lips that promised sins, sins, and ever more sins.

Yes, even back in Hell, the Trainee Riku had more than his share of admiration, attention, and down right adoration.

Now, sitting in a corner of the noisy club, he leaned back and waited.

Despite his casual appearance, what with the crossed legs and slung arms, Riku was, in fact, here on a mission. A single brow, almost feminine in its thin, perfect strokes, rose as a waitress appeared by his elbow. "Mr. Riku, it's good to see you again."

"Rosalia." Smooth, suave with just a hint of danger. His deep voice, almost baritone in quality, carried through the music without a need for him to raise his voice.

"The usual, sir?" Rosalia took a deep breath when he nodded absently to her. To her, Riku might as well have been a gift sent by God. That one night—that one completely, absolutely amazing night—would wake her at all hours, juices stirred and ready.

Riku cocked his head, emerald green eyes finally catching onto the sight of the person he'd been searching for in the past ten minutes or so. Rosalia, seeing that his attention had wandered, left him alone.

It's too damn bad that he had the whole One-Time-Only policy.

To Riku, Rosalia was not only a passing thought, he'd already forgotten their night together. Keeping his eyes trained on the figure almost halfway across the room, looking completely ridiculous in a setting that ran closer to Hell, he smirked when he saw the mortals starting to line up.

Oh, he's a cute one alright.

Sora, the man upstair's favorite little pet, was finally up to his last examination too. That gorgeous little Angel Trainee was sitting across the room, looking oh so molest-able in his white, satin shirt with golden cuffs. Even in the dim lights, Riku saw him blush up to his hair roots when one of the men around him leaned in close. And, ohhh, Riku nearly laughed with glee when he saw that he was indeed performing the little act. The little act of _good_.

Smirking, checking once more to make sure that his dampeners were, indeed, in place, Riku rose and crossed the room over to where a group of people was, with Sora. The previously murky scent of souls cleared once he reached within a five feet radius of the group. Grabbing one of the guys out of the way, Riku walked over to where Sora sat.

"You Angel?"

Sora's mind blanked. That was the name he'd given himself when the Masters sent him down from the Heavens. This was his last examination. That last test before attaining his status as an Angel, a servant of God. He'd been given the task of preventing as much trouble as possible from the servants of Hell. As angelic beings cannot cross over to Hell, just as demons can't pass to Heaven, the last examination of all Trainees have always been settled on Earth, the common ground of the two realms.

For the past week or so, Sora didn't sense any of the demonic energy that was so infamous in the Heavens. Rumor had it that if you allowed one of the Devil Lords to catch hold of you, even for a moment, you'll become stripped of your essence and become a slave to Sephiroth, the lord supreme that reigned Hell since the beginning of time.

But now, standing before him, was a mortal so outrageously sinful in appearance, he might as well be Sephiroth himself. Sora cleared his throat, feeling the beginnings of another blush staining his cheeks. "Hello. Yes, I'm Angel."

Riku smirked. Moving the guys with a bland stare, he sat down beside Sora, noting that the Angel was watching him warily. Once more, he made sure that his demonic ki was blocked. Cocking his head a bit to the left caused a curtain of silver hair to ripple. Leaning in close, enjoying that little gasp and blush from Sora, Riku brushed his sultry lips over Sora's sensitive ear. "You've got the goods, Angel?"

Sora shivered. This was what the Masters were warning him about! The mortals who were straying closer and closer to Hell by the day! If Hell wasn't into this guy with those gorgeous emerald eyes and hair the color of the clouds, Sora'll eat his own wing feathers.

Thank God Almighty he'd gotten to him before Hell did.

"Yes," Sora smiled brightly at Riku and held out a tiny bag of white powder. "Here you go, Angel's Dust."

"Angel Dust, babe," Riku said, taking the bag from Sora smoothly, as he rose again. "Not Angel's."

Sora blinked. "Oh. Right."

Smirking, Riku bent over. Green eyes locked onto sky blue ones, as he drew his face closer over to the boy. Caressing Sora's cheeks lightly, Riku raised Sora's face up towards him. Their breaths mixed as Riku breathed out slightly. Mouth inches, centimeters, millimeters away from the pure, absolutely kissable lips of the little angel, Riku stopped.

To torture himself. To torture Sora.

"I'll see you again soon, babe." A whisper, just enough for a quick sample, and he rose again. Riku smirked and for the heck of it, allowed a miniscule of his ki to slip out. He saw the stunned baby blue eyes widened even more in shock, before disappearing into the crowd.

---

Sora wished he could die. Again.

He'd watched that mortal—no, that _Devil_ leave the Gods cursed club because his stupid, idiotic brain had frozen when his lips had touched that disgusting, evil, vile _demon's_ lips. God, he'd even enjoyed it.

For a second. Just a second.

More than just a little stunned, it took him a few seconds to realize that he'd left. With his Angel's Dust. He'd dashed after him, ran out of the club, only to find himself alone in the nighttime streets with the hundreds of other mortals. God, please tell him that he did _not_ just let a _Devil_ take his _Angel's Dust_.

Why is it that Sora could never do anything right?

_It's that kiss_, Sora fumed as he kicked from the ground. Snow white feathers billowed onto the ground as he floated up into the rooftop. Without need of his wings, he landed onto the roof of the building. _That kiss turned my brain to mush. _

And isn't that just humiliating, even if he _is_ just admitting it to himself. It was his first kiss, darn it! And he didn't want to share his first, precious kiss, with a _devil_ of all creatures! A devil, whose mouth could have touched anything. Oh God. Sora's face paled pure white. That's absolutely and totally true.

The wind spirits came at his call and swirled around Sora, bringing in the news. They're sorry, but they hadn't found anyone that matched the description Sora mentioned. Disappointed, the Angel Trainee flopped unceremoniously onto the ground.

He came to earth to keep Hell from causing too much trouble. Judging from the ki reads when his year of examination ends, Sora either passes or fails. And now, thanks to his own stupidity, he gave his own dust over to a devil.

Who knows what he'll do with it?

Sora suddenly frowned. What _will_ he do with it? The dust, no matter to whom he gave it to, will only bring _good_. An angel's dust is designed to turn all negative energies into positive energy. Depending on the ratings of the original negative energy, it'll remain either permanent or temporary.

Why would a devil want something like _that_?

_Maybe he **wasn't** a devil, and I just imagined the ki?_ Sora frowned. Rising again, he jumped off the roof. _I mean, it was like a nano-second. I can't even be sure. _

Riding the air currents as a bird might, Sora landed onto the next building and proceeded to jump again. _Right. _From a human, the sound Sora made would have been considered a snort. _Just who am I kidding? _Reaching his destination, the clock tower of a church, Sora stopped. Landing onto the point of the cross, he closed his eyes. And let his dampeners loose.

Holy magic erupted out of him in waves, sending his mortal-bought clothing into shreds. Replaced in their stead was a simple white garment of elaborate lavender designs. They twined around Sora's arms and shoulders, reaching towards the center until a cross was formed over his heart. He could feel now, as he couldn't before, where the greatest concentration of demonic energy was.

Blue eyes flashing with anticipation, Sora jumped off the building. Wings, creamy white wings, slashed from his back to prevent his fall. Feathers floated down from the sky, blessing the individuals they touch below him. Above, Sora flew. This little maneuver had cost him.

If it had really been a devil that had taken Sora's dust, then he now knows exactly where Sora was.

---

Riku only smiled when the blast of magic floated over the entire area. So. Sora had actually noticed his slip. Excellent. A Devil Trainee to the core, he'd always been thrilled from a challenge. Making trouble, in his opinion, was the best profession anyone could ever have. What could be better fun than wrecking havoc throughout the realms?

Devils, demons, trainees—anyone who's ki ran along Hell—have never been allowed into Heaven. Try to get past those imposing sets of golden gates and you're guaranteed to fry hotter than the hottest flames in Hell. But still.

He's a Devil Trainee. Trouble and the impossible was his middle name.

Holding up the bag of Angelic essence, Riku grinned. Sora, a Trainee and all, is God's favorite. And all because he has a clean, _pure_ heart—the cleanest, and purest heart in Heaven. Lucky Riku. With this little bomb of positive energy, Riku's own negative energy is bound to be able to change.

Grinning, pleased with the results of his plan, Riku dropped his own dampeners. He released his leathery black wings, raising them so that they lifted him to the air. Sora's energy, Riku was pleased to find, was a perfect match to his own. A whole year or not, his examination was in the _bag_.

Sora flew through the window just in time to see the devil swallow the Angel's Dust whole. He swore his heart stopped, even though he didn't need the heart, exactly. He thought he saw the entire realm tilt before his eyes. And then, the building exploded.

Energy, the dark energies that belonged to Riku and the light energy that belonged to Sora, warred inside Riku's body, each demanding control. Riku's dark ki, so selfish and greedy in their own right, refused to give up dominance in Riku's body. Again, again, and once more, Riku pushed his own energies back, demanding that they yield, temporarily only, to the powers of Heaven.

And so, the light spread.

The clothing was the first to go, changing the previous dark outfit into a flowing garment of pure white. White satin sleeves flowed over skin of creamy white, as pure white pants of silk billowed. Black leather wings turned into feathery white, tickling the sensitive skin on Riku's back. Transformation complete, Riku closed his wings and settled back onto the ground.

He frowned when he realize he'd lost his fangs. Angels didn't have fangs? How in Hell do they eat?

Sora gaped.

"Wh-what...I don't...you..." Blue eyes stared up at the figure all in white. Silver hair, white shirt, white pants, white shoes. White wings. And white skin too. Dear Lord, this devil looks more holy than Sora!

Hearing Sora's voice, Riku turned. "Hello, Trainee Sora." He grinned. "My name is Riku. And I think I'm going to Heaven."

---

Sora, Angel Trainee Sora, had known that he was clumsy. He knew that, despite all of his years, he was still almost as naïve as the new souls bought to Heaven. He'd made numerous mistakes back in Heaven, all of them with the greatest of intentions in mind, and had caused not just a little bit of trouble as a result. Yet, he'd always had people stand by him. His Masters, his fellow Trainees, God.

This time, however, even he knew his mistake was too large. So this time, he had to fix it. By himself.

"_Wait_! Just wait one little _minute_." He tried in vain to catch onto the arm. That arm covered in Holy robe, heading deeper and deeper through the portal and closer towards Heaven. His home. Holy robe or no, Sora, currently, was the only one who knew that this was no creature of Heaven. "Oh, God, please wait just one second!"

And Sora could only groan, when he sped faster, throwing behind him a look that would make mortals willingly give up their souls. Damned devil. Noting their interval since entering the portal, Sora knew that they were nearing the end. Oh God.

With an extra spurt of speed, the two white winged creatures sped through the remnants of the portal, and entered into the beautiful Gateway that led to the realm of Heaven. Caught up, Sora snatched the hand of Riku, his companion, and glared.

"You are no Angel."

It was, to Riku's mind, such an obvious statement that laughter rolled out before he could stop it. "Yea, I'd agree with you." He grinned and pointed to his head. "No halo. Yet."

This was completely ridiculous. Gripping his arm tighter, intent on physically dragging the devil in disguise back to Hell if he had to, Sora threw the devil over his shoulders and proceeded back towards the portal. No way, not even on the command of God and Sephiroth themselves, would Sora ever allow a creature with the soul of Hell lurk into the pure grounds of Heaven. Nuh uh, not while he still got his wings and his gowns.

More than ready to throw both of them back towards the Earth, Sora gripped Riku's body tight and got ready to plunge. Only to find himself eating a mouthful of white feathers. "Bleh!" Dignity, Sora realized, was hard to come by when you're forced to spit out another angel's feathers. "Gaah...!"

Riku, who had spread his wing right into Sora's face, smirked. "C'mon, Angel. Stop getting so harped up over this. Just a little bit of fun."

Riku swung around and flew towards the golden Gate. Those gigantic, imposing gates that had, always, scared the living shit out of him. Only one little demonic cell even _try_ to touch this pure, impeachable gate and get ready to fry. He swallowed and hoped to Hell that his negative energy would _listen_ and stay down. For now. Hoping against all hope that he wouldn't be turned into a pile of black ashes, he raised a hand to touch the Gates. The fingers that touched the Gate didn't burn. Rather, they made it sing. And glow.

And then opened.

And, for the first time in his life, Riku saw how the little goodies lived. Oh, it was the high life all right. He smirked as he walked through the gates. If you like the whole flowers in the pantry, little yellow brick road to Happily Ever After, and the completely blue sky and green grass routine. Oh, and the little castle sitting on the Hill.

Yea. The high life.

Riku ogled, when he saw a little white butterfly, pretty as you please, flutter over to suckle on a white daisy. Wouldn't it be fun, he wondered as he watched the butterfly fly off, to muss up all this quaint surroundings and give Heaven a little dose of Hell? He'd imagine that it's been a while since these stiffs had a bit of trouble.

"Arrrgh," Sora snapped, baby blue eyes gleaming as he stepped through the threshold into Heaven. "Thanks a bunch."

Riku stopped staring at all the trees, and flowers, and oozing _goodness_, and turned his attention over to Sora, who was currently scowling at him. He didn't realize angels scowled, Trainee or not. "What's the matter, Angel? Didn't you ever watch Wizard of Oz? There's no place like home."

Curse it, Sora thought darkly, as he glared at the cocky devil. The jerk. _Oh, he's so smug with himself, causing me all that trouble. And actually bringing me **back** to Heaven. _

That Riku, Sora decided, is an all-time jerk with a capital J. He pouted, as he realized all the explanations he'll have to evade now. All the questions he'll have to "answer." And everyone'll probably be worried too because Trainee Sora had failed. _Failed._

What in God's name would Master Cloud say?

Sora pouted. He'd eat feathers again before he'd admit all the trouble Riku had caused. That stupid devil'll probably thrive in it. Deepening his pout, Sora growled to himself when he felt the beginning threats of tears. That'll just top everything. Tears.

_I didn't want to come back yet,_ Sora sniffed, swiping at his eyes. Darn it, the tears kept leaking out. _Stupid devils. Stupid devils. Always ruining someone's life._

"Hey," Riku walked over to Sora. Was that friggin' _tears_ in his eyes? "the Hell?"

"Go away. This is Heaven. I don't like you. Go back to Hell." Frantically, he swiped at his tears and frustrated himself even more when he found that he couldn't stop them. "Harrumph."

Hell. Riku rolled his eyes. He'd just stepped into Heaven, and the kid's already bawling away. "Angel, babe, I didn't even do anything yet." He stepped closer over to Sora, and slung an arm over him. "There, gorgeous," he smirked. There is more than one way to have fun. "Quit those tears, hm?" He leaned even closer, and gently touched him, lips to eyes. Hands slowly, gently, caressed up a slightly shivering form.

"What—_Sora!_"

Wow, can they time it _more _perfectly? Riku released him, flashing slightly amused eyes over to the mortified face of Sora, and grinned. He wondered if angels ever perform The Act, or if they just remain purely...pure. "The blush really suits you, Angel." He shifted, and changed his attention over to their audience. Two angels, both brunettes, were staring at them incredulously.

"Kairi!" Beyond mortification, Sora jumped out of Riku's arms. When had they even arrived? "Selphie! W-what are you doing here?"

"Us?" the Trainee dubbed as Kairi jumped from her place and landed besides Sora. "_Us?_ What are _you_ doing here? You're supposed to be down in _Earth_, preventing trouble. Not _here_, sucking faces with a newbie."

Riku grinned. "Ooh, I like that. You sure you're an _Angel_ Trainee?"

Selphie laughed. "Kairi, when she's mad, shocked, worried, and scared boneless—and I'm betting she's all three right now—is _way_ worst than the Supreme Lord Icky and Snooty down rotting in his Hellion Throne." Riku, hearing the way Sephiroth was described, had no choice but to laugh.

"Shut it, newbie. You too, Selph," Kairi frowned at Riku. Damn, he's a cute one. It's no wonder Sora was contemplating on jumping him. Innocent, never had an evil thought Sora. Oh God. "Who are you, anyway?"

"The newbie, remember?" Riku grinned. He'd imagined many scenarios about the different ways he could have fun in Heaven—all of them consisting of trouble. And now, faced with two fellow Trainees, Riku realized that he'd only have more fun than he'd originally anticipated. All those Trainees, Master, and Guardians just waiting, _waiting_ for the troubles he'll cause. And they have such unique ways of speaking too.

"Master Sora and I met on Earth and he—"

Riku choked. Color streamed into his face, as dizziness suddenly wrecked through his entire system. The air, the intense purity of it, swung through him in sudden waves, causing the ki inside his body seeming to be ready to explode.

"Oh, God," Kairi cried as the new guy dropped onto the ground, going even paler than love doves. "Idiot," she cursed, as she knelt beside him. "You're not used to the atmosphere of Heaven yet, you moron. Stop breathing so friggin' hard."

Through the haze and the pain, Riku's mind registered the voice. The hell? "Do all Angels swear this much?"

Selphie giggled. "Again, the mad, worry, and this time, I'd say scared—"

"Dear Lord, _Selphie_." Kairi scowled at her friend, as she rose again. "And I'm still a Trainee, so I'll swear all I want." She raised a brow as Sora helped Riku to his feet, almost as pale as the spanking new trainee.

"I'll take him," Sora muttered. "He needs seeing to. I'll—"

"Need to go see Master Cloud," Selphie interrupted. The playful attitude vanished as she turned clear green eyes onto her longtime friend. "You returned to Heaven, Sora. We'll bring...what's your name?" she asked, turning to Riku.

"I'm..." Pale again, Riku dropped his head back onto the ground. Panic began to rise to his throat a little, as he started to catch onto the gist of things. Hell. The Hell did he get himself into? "Call me Sakis."

"Sakis?" Kairi repeated, narrowing her eyes. "As in with the characters of flamed earth?"

Regaining his breath, Riku stood. Fuck. "Yea." He smiled over at Selphie. "Anyway, thanks for the offer, but I'm fine. Don't I need to go register at the Academy or something?"

"Or something." Sora glared. No way is he stepping into the Academy. He shuddered to think of the impropriety. The trouble. Not to mention the fact that this makes Riku their...their fellow _Angel Trainee._

"Go, Sora." Selphie rolled her eyes. "I promise to take good care of your newest beaut. I'll take him to Master Leon, since you'll be with Master Cloud." She grabbed hold of Riku's arm, giggling when she felt the muscles beneath the silk.

And what, exactly, was Sora supposed to say to that? "No, no, I found him. He's my responsibility. I'll take care—"

"_Sora_," Kairi sighed. "Go see Master Cloud. Now." She grabbed onto his arm, and started dragging him towards the plains. "Your little Sakis will be fine. Actually," she slanted a look at the amused Riku. "He seems to be totally at home."

"You don't understand," Sora cried, yanking himself from Kairi's grips. "he's just a—" Darn, no. He can't say that. He'll _really_ cause a lot of trouble. "Newbie. Yea. And he came with me, so he's my responsibility!"

Sighing, breathing out a breath, Kairi paralyzed him. Waving the after effects of her spell from the air, she grabbed onto the immobile Sora and started dragging him back towards their Master.

A smile bloomed into Riku's face. Due to his new façade, the Devil Trainee tried in vain to keep it innocent, and followed Selphie. He allowed his wings to bloom, watching the white purity of it catch light in the sun—and wish he could paint them black again. "I'll see you later, Master Sora, Senior Kairi. Thank you for your warm welcome!" Smirking at the furious gaze that Sora threw him, Riku waved.

Suckers.

---

Cloud, a Master in the Academy to teach Angels, stared down at his best student with baffled exasperation. Sora, whom he had trained for the last millennia, should have been more than ready to tackle the humans and the problems of Earth. So why was he back in Heaven within a stretch of a few days?

"I'm sorry," Sora sighed, feeling the tears swell in his eyes again. He swiped at them. "I guess I'm not ready after all."

"But, Sora." Tired, Cloud sat onto the plush golden seat. "Why?"

Thinking fast, Sora's mind worked frantically around half-truths. "Well...no one was with me. And, besides, I kept on messing up and...I'm sorry."

Angels don't lie. Trainees were prohibited to lie once they've attained their wings and gowns. But Cloud knew that many of the Trainees could tell the famed half-truth. You can't be a Master as long as Cloud have and not know that. But Sora, his innocent little Sora, had never been one to utter any such thing.

"Alright Sora," Cloud sighed. "Tell me about this Sakis."

"Sa—oh. Him." Remembering the devil, he'd turned loose into Heaven, Sora's face paled. "Oh God. Him."

Cloud blinked. The sudden paling of Sora's cheeks worried him. "Sora?"

Jolted, having momentarily forgotten that he was still with Cloud, Sora jumped to his feet. "Er, Master Cloud, I'm sorry for having failed you."

"Sora, it's—"

"I'd continue my lessons for the decreed decade, of course, and try for my examination again."

"I expected no less—"

"I've brought the new _Angel Trainee_ to Heaven, Master Cloud. Though I am not a full-fledged Angel, I'm only missing my final examination. He is my responsibility, and I've left him alone in Heaven—with Selphie. I must resume my responsibility, Master Cloud."

"Am I allowed to talk—?"

"I shall continue to work hard, Master Cloud. I will definitely pass my examination next semester." Sora looked up into his mentor with wide blue eyes. "Is our session...?"

"Complete." Cloud sighed. "Go on, Sora, finish your duty."

Not even deigning to reply, Sora dashed out of the room, pulling with him the rest of the air. Cloud chuckled, and waited as the winds spirits slowly floated back inside.

---

To say Leon was surprised that he found two Trainees knocking at his door on his off day was an understatement. He'd been just out the door, ready to investigate the angelic presence that screamed 'Sora!', when he ran smack into the two white clad youngsters.

"What?"

A gruff voice was almost blunt in the tone that had spoken. Add a scar and unkempt brown hair and a scowl that could freeze friggin' Cerberus's blood—if that oversized puppy _had_ blood—Leon didn't appear to be an angel. At all. In fact, at that moment, Riku wondered if maybe another devil's got through Heaven before him.

"Master Leon!" Selphie cried, bounding over to her teacher. Her green eyes sparkled when she saw the irritation in her Academy teacher's eyes. "I brought to you the newbie!"

Leon looked over her and frowned at Riku. Riku, in turn, shuffled his feet and tried to look innocent. "Send him over to Cloud. Welcoming is his department."

"Master Leon, you'll break his heart!" But Selphie merely grinned and hugged Riku. "Besides, Master Cloud is busy. Sora just came back—with him, actually," she added, pointing to the devil in disguise.

If angels swore, Riku would say that Leon would let loose a whole string of curses right about then. The fire that leapt into his eyes could have melted ice, could have roused a volcano, and could have turned Riku into a mass of quivering cells. If he went for that kind of routine. "What in the Lord's name is Sora doing back in Heaven!"

Selphie giggled. No matter what his teachers say, everyone loves Sora and that's that. If even the ever-impassive Master Leon's ready to spit flames of Hell out at the thought of Sora failing, who's going to dispute her theory now? "Sorry, Master, I didn't ask."

"I wouldn't be surprised if the idiot came back because he was lonely." Frustrated, he raised a gloved hand and messed his chocolate brown hair more. Still frowning, he looked over to where an amused Riku stood. "What's your name, kid?"

"Please call me Sakis." Riku bowed, letting his silver bangs to cover his eyes. So far, all of the angels he met are...cruder, than he'd imagined. With the exception of Sora. Maybe he's a bad egg.

"Hm." Leon blew out a breath. "Follow me."

Without even turning to see if Riku followed, he flew straight for the castle sitting on top of the Hill. Seeing that his ticket inside the Academy was disappearing from view, Riku flapped his wings and quickly followed.

It was a new experience to fly in winds that gentled against him, rather than fly with winds that fought for dominance. Back in Hell, if you so much as _tried_ to fly without some power behind you, prepare to fall flat on your face. If you're lucky. If you're unlucky, you'll find yourself eating the hottest flames in Hell. Most of the time, you're unlucky.

Contracts. Everything in Hell is about contracts, trickery, and deception. Breathing, surprised at how_ submissive_ the wind spirits in Heaven was, Riku gentled his control over them and quickly caught up to Leon.

Leon 'hmmed' to himself, watching the new trainee flying behind him. For a newly inducted Trainee, he's awfully comfortable with his wings. He'd expected stumbling, worry, and slight anxiety over the threat of falling. But none of that had shown in his aura. There was no adjustment period, leading Leon to the conclusion that this is no ordinary trainee. And if the kid's name was really Sakis, Leon'd eat his feathers. Hell, he'd eat a _Trainee's_ feathers.

The castle door opened automatically, welcoming the Angel Master and Trainees into the academy willingly. They both followed Leon, Riku with curiosity and Selphie humming with happiness. The castle wall was, surprise, surprise, white edged with gold. Hanging on the walls were beautiful paintings expressing various spirits of love. In fact, they dotted everywhere. The floor was a white, utterly clean, marble that reflected Riku's reflections right back. And, _damn_, there were a billion and one corridors in this Academy! Is this a school or a fucking maze?

"Here," Leon said, pointing through an archway. "Step through that."

Riku stared. The archway had a whole series of runes above it, glimmering in pretty little stones that seemed to be molded in the white marble. He'll be damned if he knew what the Hell it says. And he'll willingly become a first semester Devil Trainee again before he walk through something _that_ obviously Holy before finding out what it does. Exactly.

"Don't argue, Trainee. _Walk through_."

"But, sir—"

"_Walk_, Trainee."

Damn. What a situation. Either walk and risk the unknown, or don't and risk suspicion. Damn, damn, damn. The Hell should he do? He looked over to Leon, who was currently scowling at him, to Selphie, who looked slightly amused. "But sir, what exactly am I doing here?"

"Trainee, I gave you a command." Leon frowned at the new soul, not yet officially accepted into Heaven. "Suspicion and indecision is not permitted."

"Master Leon, some slack, some slack!" Selphie giggled. "Sakis is a new addition to Heaven and the Academy. How should he know? Besides, we're all, technically speaking, allowed _some_ leeway. The only one we _have_ to listen to is God."

"Selphie, if you don't wish to die a painful death..."

"Awww...now you're breaking my heart." Selphie pouted. "All I'm doing is helping Sakis. And it's true, isn't it?" She laughed when Leon didn't say anything. "And this," she turned to Riku. "Is the Initiate, which'll register you automatically into the Academy."

Riku stared up at the arch again. "Oh." Riku glanced at Leon, who was frowning at him. Suspicion is definitely starting to form in that angel's mind. No way in Hell is he going to be kicked out of Heaven before he's had his fun.

So Riku, Senior Devil Trainee of Hell, took the last steps necessary, and walked the arch.

**End Chapter**

**Author's Corner**

Wh00t! Thanks a bunch for reading, everyone! This is the prologue to my newest fanfiction, Angel Dust, and is, most likely, going to be the shortest chapter. Worry not guys, later chapters will be longer, promise!

Additionally, this is my very first attempt at a boy/boy pairing. As I myself am a female, I'm not sure if I could pull this off very smoothly. Any and all suggestions/criticisms will be taken seriously and contemplated!

**Next Chapter**

**Chapter 01: The Hell is a Paopu?**

_Sora_: Oh God. He actually made it. The evil jerk stupid...stupid _kiss thief_ actually succeeded in his mission to make my life living Hell. He's now in the Academy...with me...and the rest of the Angel Trainee population. And, God, everyone loves him. And...w-what the—? _Riku?_ What are you _doing!_ That's _forbidden!_

**End**

Thank you so much for reading everyone! Please remember to read and review!

Lots of greets,

Yukisora

**Edited by: Wake-Robin**

**Last Checked: September 1, 2005**


	2. The Hell is a Paopu?

**ANGEL DUST**  
By: Yukisora

**CHAPTER 01  
The Hell is a Paopu?**

"_The mind is its own place and can make a Heaven of Hell, a Hell of Heaven."  
-- _John Milton **_"Paradise Lost"_**

---

The truth behind the origin of the Paopu lay long and deep. There has never been real proof of their existence. However, as the story goes, the almighty Lord himself created the fruits once upon a time, when the Universe was still young and the human race had barely begun. Humans, at that time, were little more than just innocent lambs themselves. More than anything, the Lord loved them for their pure souls, loved them for their sweet nature. Eight fruits. Taking a week and a day, the Lord finished creating a total of eight Paopu fruits that represented the eight principles he wanted them to follow.

Love. Joy. Peace. Patience. Kindness. Faithfulness. Goodness. Truth. These were the eight guides that should have been the guide to all humanity. The eight guardians that should have protected the souls from the evil that lurked in the shadows. But that was not the case.

As the story goes, on a day where a dearly beloved Angel of the Lord's was in the Garden of Wonderland, he happened to stumble upon the Paopu. There, standing within the middle of the Garden, surrounded by all the gentle and loving spirits of the Universe, stood the magnificent Paopu tree with its eight golden fruits. Even in Paradise, where all things are beautiful, the Paopu stood out. A simple fruit of golden honey, shaped like that of a luminous star, the eight fruits hung tantalizingly above the little Angel.

It became inevitable that the Angel would be tempted with curiosity. Even as the Lord warned the young Angel to leave his precious Paopu fruits be, the Angel returned the next day, and the next, and the next, and the day after that. It was said that, on one such day—no one knows when exactly—the Angel finally was overcome with curiosity and took a Paopu off the tree. The single paopu he took, the Paopu of Truth, died the moment it was picked from the life source of the magnificent Tree.

When the Lord learned of the crime committed by his beloved Angel, he had no choice but to banish him from the Heavens. With the dying Paopu still in his hands, the Angel left Paradise, tears smearing the purity of his soul.

Therefore, the Paopu of Truth was no more, leaving only its seven brothers and sisters in Wonderland, guarding and leading the purity of humanity. However, with Truth forever out of humanity's grasp, the power of Hell increased. It is no longer rare that humans lied. Lies that were meant to deceive. Lies that were meant to hide.

Lies that were meant to hurt and harm.

---

_When dealing with Devils, it's best to remember whom you're dealing with._ Or so said Nauticaa, the author of The Guide to Dealing with Hellion Creatures. _Don't forget: they're ruthless, evil, and absolutely cold-blooded monsters, who would strip away your angelic essence at the first chance given. That and they'd love to make your life another form of total and complete torture!_

_Remember to be firm. To be assertive. To be absolutely unbendable. If you've got at least two out of the three criteria, you'll most _likely_ be able to win..._

With feathers raining all over the fields of Heaven, Sora 'hmmmed' as he flew across the sky. Small wind spirits caught his light weight on the air, as he perused the final segment of the scroll.

_A certain need for cunningness and sneakiness is _required_, when dealing with a Devil. However, remember to _balance_ that with your angelic morals! Don't let that Devil lead you to the path of Hell!_

With a desolate sigh, Sora released the scroll, allowing it to float above his hands for a few seconds before disappearing all together. Pouting—that was yet _another_ useless work—he pulled onto his left earring as he closed his eyes. It's already been weeks. Weeks since he returned to Heaven. Weeks since he'd failed his final examination. Weeks since he'd restarted his classes in the Academy to prepare for his Final again.

Oh yea, and weeks since he'd brought a Devil to Heaven.

Trainee. Devil Trainee. Which is the same as a Devil!

But that's not even the point. You'd think that a Devil, even one that's not official yet, would stick out like a sore thumb in Heaven. After all, what part of the evil red horn, pitchfork wielding, black-winged, horrible-fanged get up would go with Heaven? You'd think that, at first glance, all the Warrior Angels in Heaven would raise their swords and swear vengeance against the evildoer of Doom!

But _nooo_. Pitch fork or no, the stupid mistake that Sora picked was _special_. There's no way that the great Devil _Riku_ would ever NOT fit in...anywhere. Forget the horns and add a currently nonexistent halo. Ditch the fangs for beautiful pearly whites. And what pitch fork? The guy's always holding some...Heavenly thing, or another.

And _why_ was it that Riku, being a creature of Hell, didn't explode into tiny pieces of flesh the moment his molecules went near the holy Gates of Heaven? Because he, Sora, had severely screwed up at his Final Exam. Mistaking that ridiculous Devil for a _human_, Sora _gave him his Dust_. His Angel's dust. So now, Riku, who could be the incarnate of Sephiroth himself, was sitting oh-so-comfortably in Heaven, and enjoying the title of the Trainee with the Most Potential since Sora's first year in Heaven.

Ha. Talk about ironic.

Somewhere along the way, Sora had missed a step. He just knew it. Maybe he'd missed it when he actually _gave_ that Devil the dust. Or maybe when he'd actually let Kairi and Selphie take that Devil away from him. Or maybe when he'd actually let a Devil into the premises of the Academy.

Wherever it was, it was something he had to fix. _Now_.

Biting his lips, Sora vaguely wondered if he should tell one of the Training Masters. Twiddling with the spirits as he flew past the Trainee's Meadow, he landed on the edge of the Atlantican Sea. He could just imagine the scenario right now. Master Cloud's disappointed face as Sora confessed to him the biggest folly in the history of Heaven _ever_. Never mind that that evil Devil might actually _do_ something to his wonderful Master. Lord forbid.

His head dropped quietly onto the green grass, as he retracted his wings back into himself. A gentle wind spirit soothed his cinnamon bangs, as sapphire eyes glimmered out into the calling sea. No, this time he'll have to fix his mistakes on his own. No matter what happens, whatever it is that Devil might do, Sora'll have to deal with it. No more of Master Cloud and his sympathetic voice, as he gently soothed Sora. No Master Leon's gruff, noncommittal advice. None of Kairi's reality checks. No Selphie to help him in her subtle—well, not so subtle—ways. This mistake Sora'll have to fix. All on his own.

Oh God, he's so screwed.

Even as Sora started banging his head against the grass, the clamoring of the water spirits alerted him. Looking up, alarmed at the proximity of their mental voices, Sora's eyes widened when he saw the small wave of water directly above his head. _Holy Saints of Avalon_, he thought dimly as the entire contents of the water dumped themselves over his head, dragging him back into the sea with them.

The water spirits were so excited in being able to play with Sora again that he was only allowed a single "Gyahhh!" before he was thrown into the depths of the waters. Sputtering, silently soothing the water spirits, he'd just thrown himself back onto the surface when he heard the nearby snickering. The really familiar snickering. Belonging to a very familiar voice. And a very familiar body too.

"_Riku_."

Swirling his gaze back onto the shore, sure enough, the bane of his existence lounged at a nearby tree, swirling one of his own feathers leisurely as he regarded Sora's predicament.

What _are_ Devils? Mind readers? Were they, like, summoned if you _think_ about them or something? Cause, Sora'll have them know, that he did _NOT_ want him here! He did _NOT_ want to have to see him! He did _NOT _because Sora didn't _like_ Devils. Nuh-uh. So he should just go _AWAY_.

"Hey, Angel," Riku grinned, flicking his feather back onto his wing, before jumping off the tree. Smirking with a confidence only a pampered Devil would have, he cocked his head to the left, letting his curtain of silver hair gleam as they caught the sunlight. "A little wet today aren't we?"

OK. So he's not. A mind reader, that is. That or he seriously didn't care about what Sora wanted because he didn't look like he's leaving anytime soon.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he accused, as he got out of the water.

If Sora hadn't been looking deeply, he would have missed it. That slight gleam in his eyes and that nearly inscrutable rise of an eyebrow, before his entire countenance changed. Emerald eyes widening in a way that'd gotten him out of, no doubt, countless jams before, Riku let an affable smile onto his face. "Keeping you company?"

Sora blushed, huffed. "Yea right," he muttered, as he wringed the water out of his gown. Blinking furiously, he let the water drip out of his hair.

Riku smirked. Jumping before the angel, he pulled the cinnamon bangs back so that he could see the cherry shaded cheeks. "Aw, does this mean you don't _want_ me here?"

Sora pouted. "Didn't you sense my brain vibes? It was screaming _'away!' _and '_Go back to Hell!'_ and...yea!"

Riku blinked. "Brain vibes? Angels read _brain vibes?_"

"_No_," Sora sighed. "_Devils_ read them—the minds. _We_ believe in _privacy_, so we don't jump into people's heads."

"Oh, really." Riku grinned, fluttering his white wings a little. "And you got that idea..._where_?"

"Master Cloud taught it to us!" Sora frowned, crossing his arms. "It's the first Law in the Code! Angels must respect other living beings!"

"I didn't...what?" Scrunching his eyebrows in confusion, Riku shook his head. "You know what, never mind. I don't think I'll ever understand how your mind works." Rocking back onto his heels, Riku raised a brow as he regarded the Angel Trainee. "So, what were you doing here?"

"Eating, can't you tell?"

"Sarcasm, babe." Riku tsked, as he wagged a finger at him. "But, well, since you're here and I'm here and we're alone..." Riku breathed out a little, letting his eyelids drop as he leaned into the younger immortal's ear. "Why don't we..."

"What are you two doing now?" Kairi asked, narrowing her eyes at the proximity between the two Trainees. "Sakis, get your arm off of Sora before his face permanently stays red."

"But don't you think pink's a nice shade for So-ra?" Riku teased, nudging the blushing brunette for a sec. Grinning when the angel pouted at him, brows lowered as a sulk began to form. He poked a puffed cheek once before releasing him.

"So?" Selphie grinned as she landed beside Kairi. "What are you two doing here alone?" she asked, drawing out the last word, wagging her eyebrow suggestively. She scrunched her nose together as she added, "And all wet?"

"Sora said he was eating and got attacked by water spirits. I'm here to observe and offer my consolation."

"...huh?"

"Attacked?" Kairi added. "Why?" She raised a brow at the glare Sora shot Riku. "By _Sakis_?"

"Of _course_ it's him! Who else?"

"How mean, Sora! I'm hurt."

"You were actually caught by _Sakis?_" Kairi repeated, as she started to laugh.

"Now I'm _really_ hurt."

Selphie giggled. Sora flushed, as Riku launched into their mind reading conversation, with the Angel Trainee desperately trying to shut him up by beating him with his fists. Her clear eyes rose slightly, when she saw Sora flush all the way to his roots as Riku cuffed him around the neck and brought him close.

Two explanations: there were only two plausible explanations for Sora's cherry cheeks. One, he's had too much sun. This was all wrong because, well, Angels can never have too much sun. And, besides, the sun's not high right now. Or, two, and the more likely of the two reasons, it was Sakis.

Sora flapped his wings desperately, trying in vain to get Riku off him. "Stop reading my mind! Stop reading it! I'm telling you, I won't believe you 'cause—"

"What? Because I'm gonna _lie_?"

Selphie's second brow rose as, suddenly, everyone froze.

"_OK, that's it!_" With strength borne out of desperation, Sora jumped, landing rather expertly on the disguised Devil.

"Whoa! Angel, I'm gonna—"

"Gaaaah!"

"Sora, you idiot!" Kairi laughed, as the two entangled Trainees fell onto the ground.

"Give it back! Give it back! Give me my thoughts back!"

Riku chuckled and attempted to sit up, only to be thrown back down by Sora's small fists. Shaking his head a little, he dropped back down onto the grass. It didn't look like Sora's about to let him up any time soon and, well, frankly, he rather liked the position right with all its kinky connotations.

"Stop laughing! Evil, evil! You're so _evil!_"

"Weird," Riku grinned as he reached up to tug a cinnamon strand. "You jumped _me_ and _I'm_ evil."

"Oh God, stop that, you morons," Kairi rolled her eyes, lips twitching slightly. "Sora, mind jumping a first year some other time? And Sakis, stop teasing Sora. I could've sworn Master Leon's giving you guys a lesson right now. What are you doing here?"

"Oh yea!" Riku turned to Sora and grinned. "I almost forgot. He told me to come get you because he needed you for something."

"Wait, WHAT?" Sora's eyes widened, as he tried to jump off Riku, only to trip on his gown and fall back down. "Ah, ouch-ch-ch-ch..." he groaned, as he rubbed his left elbow. Glaring slightly at the Riku, he added, "And you didn't tell me earlier...why?"

"Well, I thought you could read my mind..."

"NO! _You_ can read _my_ mind and—gaah, never mind!"

---

"What do you _mean_ Cupid?"

Kairi stared, incredulous, at the glittering eyes of one of her closest friend. She'd known Selphie since her first day in the Academy. After all, being in the same year, the two had gone through mishaps and training together since the first time their souls have met. No one, with perhaps the exception of God and Sora alone, knew Selphie better than Kairi. So, after the first day of her acquaintance with Selphie, it was immediate to the practical and levelheaded Trainee that, well, Selphie was anything _but_ practical and levelheaded. Which was, OK, most of the time. When Kairi didn't have to deal with cleaning up after Selphie's crazy schemes. Which happened most of the time.

"Well, Kai, generally, when someone wants to 'play Cupid,' as you so nicely said it—"

"Do you have _any _idea how much trouble we could get into? Messing around with _love_?" Kairi hissed, checking once quickly to make sure that their history Master, Rikku, was still bubbling happily away.

"Hmph. Who's messing with love?" Selphie asked, crossing her arms together, as her eyes turned sulky. "_We're_ just going to...nudge a budding relationship _along_."

"...OK. I repeat, do you have _any_ idea—"

"Oh come on!" Throwing her arms out, Selphie leaned forward and smashed her desk, made of clouds, into Kairi's, merging their two clouds into one. "They're _perfect_ for each other."

"Sora and _Sakis!_ What gave you _that_ idea?"

"Well, first of all, both their names start with an 'S'."

Alright. That's it. There's no way that Selphie is _not_ joking here. Staring at her friend, waiting expectantly, she searched for signs of cracking up. A second passed, then two, with the staring contest never breaking off. There were no signs. No twitch of the lips, the dancing in the eyes. Absolutely no signs whatsoever.

Which leads back to the _original_ idea that...well, Selphie was serious.

Oh dear Lord.

"You. Are. In. Sane." Came the terse reply, as Kairi turned back to Rikku's ramblings about the Emacipine Wars.

"You. Know. I'm. Right." Selphie countered, poking at her friend's arm until she turned and glared at her again. "I mean, really, Kai. You can't tell me you didn't sense their auras. I say they're one hundred percent compatible!"

"That's what you said about Joanie and Louie. Because their names both ended in 'IE'." Kairi reminded, pointing an accusing finger at her. "And look at them now. Joanie's with Yuuhi and Louie's with Shankiya and they both can't stand each other."

"I still say they're supposed to be together." Selphie sniffed. "And, I'm telling you, if you'd let me feed them that Realization Potion, they'd be so happily in love right now..."

"Selphie..."

"But that's not even the point," she hastily added. Shaking her head, she pouted at her friend as she sprawled onto the cloud. "We're not talking about Joanie and Louie. We're talking about Sora and Sakis, which is a match made in Heaven. They won't even _need_ the potion to be together."

Kairi snorted. "_If_ they're such perfect matches, then they'd both get together eventually, _without_ help from us."

"Yea, but it might take them _centuries_, Holy Father please forbid! You know Sora!"

"Alright, by then, Sakis might have gone halfway through his training. So?"

"So? Kai, how can you be so _cold!_ Don't you want Sora to be eternally happy? If it was SORA, I bet he'd do _anything_—"

"Geez, Selph, keep your voice down!" Kairi shushed, throwing an arm out. Rolling her eyes at Selphie, since, geez, she'd never known anyone to be a more dramatic drama queen, she fluffed her hair. "I mean, yea, of course I want Sora happy. But this is crazy. You can't even be sure that Sora and Sakis are meant to be together."

"They _are_! I'm telling you." Selphie pouted. "I just know it. But if you're still so unsure, agree to help me, and I'll prove it to you."

"Prove it to me?"

"You _guuuys_." Selphie and Kairi both squeaked as Sora's cloud suddenly descended between their own. "What are you whispering about? The entire _class_ can see that you're talking. If you don't stop soon, Master Rikku's gonna figure out you're not paying attention!"

Selphie, reaching behind Sora, pinched Kairi as the Trainee opened her mouth to tell Sora their conversation.

"OW! _Selphie_!"

"Actually," Rikku beamed as she turned to look at Kairi, "what he prophesized was that we must finish the Gates soon, because the troops from Hell were arising faster and faster. But good try, Kairi, good try."

"Eh," Kairi blinked, having no idea who the 'he' might be. "Right. Thanks, Master Rikku." Sitting back down onto her cloud, glaring heatedly at the brunette on the other side of Sora, she rubbed at her sore arm. "That _hurts_."

"I know." Selphie grinned. "I spent a whole year learning how to pinch effectively."

"Do I want to know why you spent all that time doing that?" Sora asked, cringing slightly.

"Well, how else am I gonna get Kairi to admit that I'm right and she's wrong?"

"Leave me alone, Selphie. You're crazy. I don't deal with crazy people."

"Fine. We'll ask Sora's opinion." Turning to the confused male between them, Selphie pinned him with her eyes. "Do you like someone?"

"Like someone?" Sora repeated, cocking his head to one side. "Sure. I like you two, even though you're crazy. And Master Cloud. And Master Leon. And Master Rikku. And Tohru and Jeaves and..."

Kairi started snorting as Selphie scowled. "_No_, Sora. I mean _like_ someone. Like, you know? _Like_ like someone?"

"I don't...eh?" Blue eyes widened and cheeks flushed as he realized what Selphie meant. "_Like_ like?"

Selphie snickered. "I adore you, Sora."

"This only proves your insanity." Kairi pointed out, staring at her best friend's red face. She frowned, as she remembered that Sora's face had been cherry red when she'd found him with Sakis before too.

But then, that didn't have to mean anything. Out of everyone in Heaven, Sora was the easiest to fluster. Even more so than first year Trainees.

"Of _course_ not!" Sora pouted, cheeks flaming red. "What gave you _that_ idea?"

"Ahem," Selphie grinned, as she turned green eyes over to violet. "Sora and Sakis sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

"That was a _fluke_. And we weren't on a tree!" Burying his face in his hands, their friend desperately shook his head. "Ick! No! Of course not! You two are _wrong_. Wrong, I tell you."

"See?" Selphie smirked, as they watch Sora hurrying back to where their Master was still rambling. "Didn't I _tell_ you that there was a one hundred percent?"

"Sora's flustered half the time he's in the Academy. What'd that prove?"

"Tell that to my trump card," Selphie grinned, as she pointed to their friend below them. Sora, unaware of the careful scrutiny, thumped his fists into his nest of hair, as he tried in vain to get the blood to flow out of his head, before resorting back to pulling out his hair. "Have you ever seen Sora do _that_?"

"I'm sure we must have, at some point or other."

"Kai, I love you for your stubborn tendencies. But give up." Selphie grinned, green eyes sparkling. She had Kairi and she knew it. "Besides, we _all_ know you adore Sora as much as...everyone else in the Academy, so don't even think of denying it."

Kairi sighed, as she turned violet eyes onto her best friend in the entire Kingdom. She _did _love Sora. There really _was_ no denying that.

"But that only proves that I'm as insane as the rest of you."

---

Cloud briefly wondered if maybe this was some sort of sign.

Blue eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as a miniature willow flew across the room and whacked him right in the middle between his brows. Tears rolled out of his eyes of their own volition and Cloud swore three lark spirits were tweeting the mortal song of Take-Me-Out-To-The-Ball-Game. Throwing one arm out to his head, he rubbed it briefly as he willed the lump to go away.

Really. It's as though he was cursed. This entire week had seemed to be a bit off. First, he'd woken up that morning to find that he'd somehow sleepwalked over to Leon's quarters again. Then, not only does Leon not understand, the idiotic Training Master actually called Cloud out, saying that he needed to work on the Trainees and didn't have time for Cloud and his clinginess.

Really. How mean was that? Cloud thought he had broken Leon his habit of speaking without thinking of other's first.

Now, to make matters worst, his entire first year class had decided that all they've learned the past few weeks was hogwash. Groaning, the desire to just throw his head into his arms and will all his problems away, Cloud watched at the cause of all his present problems.

Sakis stood in the middle of the class, waving his arms around frantically, creating even more currents in the air in his attempt to stop everything from moving. Pots of plants flew everywhere, their guardian spirits escaping from their hosts in their attempt to run from complete disaster. Trainees dodged this way and that, occasionally ramming into everyone else as they attempted to avoid those waves that Sakis was putting out.

Really, it was almost impressive, the amount of power he had.

"OK, OK," he bellowed finally. His arms flashed as he threw out an arm. Reaching into his pool of magic, he _pulled_ with his powers, until all of Sakis' powers were captured into the tiny ball above his palm. Flicking it with his hands, he threw it into his now silent student. "Alright," he said, blowing his bangs out of his eyes. "Can all of you resume your seats?" he asked.

Plants and pots started floating around the room, returning to their original places, before Sakis decided to wreck havoc into the room. Spirits, seeing that everything was calming down, fluttered back into their healed hosts and stretched back to their most comfortable positions.

"Alright Sakis," Cloud sighed, ruffling his own blond hair. "So. Why didn't you just _tell_ me you're having problems with this spell?"

"Uhm," his student winced a little as he ruffled his own diamond locks. "Because..."

Cloud sighed. In all his years of Teaching, he'd never seen a Trainee who could mess up a spell as simple as the Green Man's Touch as Sakis did. Cloud fluttered over to the Trainee, who was still staring at him with those wide green eyes and gently patted his head. "OK, don't worry about it. We'll just have to find a way to help you understand the fundamental basics of Healing."

---

After that deliciously fun lesson with Cloud, the class had received an announcement that all Trainees were to report to the Meadow. Not one to miss an opportunity, Riku had followed the rest of his schoolmates over to the vast fields of green.

Blinking, aquamarine eyes widen slightly as he took in the assembly of angels before him. The huge array of angel Trainees milled around the Meadow, clustering together here and there, as they joined one group of friends and another. Humming slightly to himself, Riku scanned the area, looking for his favorite brunette.

"Sakis!" someone called out. Feathers fluttered everywhere, as a blue-haired teen landed directly before the devil in disguise. "Hey! So, do _you _know what's going on?"

"Hey Devin, no clue." Shrugging slightly, emerald eyes lit, as they caught sight of familiar cinnamon strands that just made its way over to the field. "Sora." Grinning, he waved goodbye to Devin, as he made his way over to the other angel.

"Arrgh and he comes." Sapphire eyes sulked, as Sora's lower lips jutted out.

"Your continuous dislike of me really hurts you know. Sniff."

Determined to keep his pout, Sora rolled his eyes slightly, as he crossed his arms around himself. "You shouldn't _say_ sniff. You should...sniff." As if to prove his point, Sora sniffed twice, turning his nose towards the air to demonstrate.

Laughing, the teen slung an arm around the other, as he slapped a hand over his heart. "Thank you, oh wise one, for your sagely advice. I'll keep it in my heart for all eternity."

"You should!" Grinning, Riku watched Sora wave as Selphie and Kairi landed before the two. A single brow rose, as he caught sight of Selphie's giggling and nudging. "It could get you out of trouble one of these days, you know!"

"Selph, my ribs are gonna _crack_ if you nudge me anymore," Kairi sighed, furrowing her brows in annoyance.

"Hrmph! You party pooper."

"So, do my all-knowing seniors know why we're called here?" Riku asked, shrugging a little as Sora escaped his clutches.

"Eh? Oh _yea_! I forgot! Haha, it's your first year, Sakis!" Grinning, Selphie pointed to the center of the fields. "Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough!"

As if on cue, the sudden boom that rang through the fields had Riku jumping back, swirling around, and already searching for the unknown enemy. A single brow rose as he watched the gigantic tree spirit at the center of the field opened up to reveal four of their training Masters. Rolling his eyes a little, he scowled at Selphie good-naturally, as she laughed.

"Trainees!" a gentle voice recognized as Serim's, the Master of Mortal Culture, called out, spreading throughout the wind spirits to reach the ears of each Trainee. "The time has come again for our Certamen Mortalitas."

Riku turned to Selphie. "Certamen Mortalitas?"

"A competition," Selphie said, jumping in slight intervals. "Oh _man!_ I hope I win this year!"

"As all returning Trainees know, the Certamen is a competition of a group of Trainees from numerous levels and year." Master Serim smiled slightly, hazel eyes turning to her students as she pointed at the three Masters behind her. "Each of us, Training Masters, will supervise a specific group."

"Oh my gosh," Selphie cried, eyes jumping with excitement as she turned to Kairi. Poking her friend incessantly, she squealed, "Tell me, Kai. Master Serim's in charge this year right? Right?"

"Yes. Stop poking me."

"I bruise easily," Sora whispered, in time with his redhead friend. Chuckling together, the three clamped a hand over their mouth as the Master Serim turned a bland eye over to them.

Riku blinked, shaking his head a little as the training Master continued. "The rules are simple. You'll be judged by a total of ten judges, comprised of the training Masters in the Academy—the Master for your group is _not_ allowed to judge you. Remember that you are judged based on your _creativity_ and _artistic inspiration_—along with your basic knowledge of spells, potions work, and runes work. Not to mention, your teamwork, of course."

"Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!"

"Selphie, I will kick you if you don't hush!"

"You guys...I think Master Leon's glaring now."

Serim smiled. "Work hard everyone. I'm sure, as some of you guessed, the winners this year will have the chance to visit the human realm."

---

"_O-kay!_" Selphie punched an arm into the air, floating the cloud she stood on a little higher. "With our team finalized and Master Cloud ready to help us to victory, the 'Definite Plan to Get Everyone's Attention Including Judges for the Certamens And Get Us That Trip To The Mortal Realms' will now commence!"

"The...the—the what?" Sora frowned, raising his brows in disbelief. He turned to Kairi. "What?"

"Just...the 'Definite Plan'." Kairi rolled her eyes a little, as she patted the brunette's arm. "Trust Selph to make up an insanely long name."

Riku chuckled a little, leaning back on his cloud. To be honest, he could get use to these fluffy things, not to say anything against his favorite satin. "Hey, I thought it was kinda creative."

"Shut up, Sakis," Kairi rolled those twin violets again. "She doesn't need an ego boost."

"_Anyway_, evil whispering friends who conspire behind my back not withstanding," Glaring at said friends, Selphie planted two hands onto her waist as she regarded the rest of the Trainees assembled in the room. "Since you all _oh_-so-wonderfully elected me as your leader this year...does anyone have any ideas?"

"Adventure park?" someone called out.

"How is that a form of _art_?" someone else snickered.

"Well, you need to decorate your rides."

"Oookay, I don't think the Masters were _exactly_ looking for machinery decorations, when they asked for artistic inspiration."

"Alright people," Selphie interrupted before an argument could break out. Waving an arm at the Trainee, her chocolate locks waved slightly as she shook her head vehemently. "No offense but, too common. Annnnnd, I heard Master Leon's group doing something like that so we gotta jet and think of something cooler."

"When did you find the time to hear _that_?"

Selphie grinned. "_That,_ my dear Sora, is a secret I'm keeping even from you." Rounding back on everyone, a brow rose. "Any other suggestions?"

"A form of art entertainment?" someone joked.

"No gee whiz," Selphie rolled her eyes, pouting slightly. "Are you guys seriously telling me that there are_ no_ suggestions?"

"...A play."

Everyone turned at that. Looking over at the quiet blond sitting somewhere in the second row, Sora raised a brow as he recognized Demyx, quietly fingering his sitar, fingers flying over the strings silently.

"A..._play_?" Selphie repeated. "Those shows humans have where they pretend to be someone they're not?"

"Sure, why not." Shrugging a little, he looked up at their hesitant leader. "You could do tons with a play."

"Hm." Nodding a little to herself, Kairi looked up at Selphie. "I agree. If you do it properly, you can have _everything_ in a play."

Pursing her lips slightly, the white-clad leader settled onto her cloud, as she turned the thought over. "Like what, exactly?"

"Well, I know you have to have scenery," Kairi shrugged. "And, I'm guessing...costumes? They need to be creative."

"Music," someone else shouted. "I know the humans have music. We can do something about that too!"

"Well, there are special effects too." Everyone turned to look at Riku. "You know, explosion, lighting, and stuff like that to make things look cool."

"And," Everyone turned to Demyx. "We still need to have a script and a story, you know."

Selphie grinned. "Well then, is everyone agreed on this play idea then?" Eyes lighting when she noted the expanded wings, she laughed. "Alrighty my friends, motion passed! Play it is!"

---

Riku sighed. Ah, what a dilemma.

Twirling a strand of hair idly as he floated past another cloud, he closed his eyes from the glare of the sun. Mind churning a mile a minute, he considered his present predicament.

"A trip to the human realm...huh." Sighing, his frown turning deeper, he turned onto his stomach as he stared at the activity below him. The entire Academy was in an uproar over this competition. Every Trainee was _dying_ to experience their first time in the famed human realm, having forgotten everything in their past lives the moment they passed through the Gates.

Damned if Riku was going back to the human realm, for a total of _three whole months_. Sure they were interesting creatures—after all, humans are easy to manipulate; and the ones that weren't, well they were fun too—but it doesn't change the fact that they were what _every_ Devil Trainee go through to become a full fledge Devil.

And, since Riku was no average Trainee, why should he contend himself with only the human realm?

But, Hell, these goody-goodies were making him actually work for his job. With this whole Certamen thing going, it'll be problematic if he's shipped back to the mortal realm on a fluke.

Three months, damn it! Do they have _any_ idea how much trouble he could have caused by then?

"We're gonna win."

Blinking out of his thoughts, the devil in disguise grinned when he caught sight of his favorite angel. "Oh yea? Well, confidence's a good thing."

"Yes. And you're gonna do your best to _help_ us win, right?" Smiling sweetly, sapphire eyes turned onto green as he leaned close.

"Hey, I thought you said Angels don't jump into people's minds."

"We don't!"

"Well then," Riku grinned, reaching up quickly to yank the angel from the air and onto his lap. "What are you gonna do when I have all these naughty thoughts?" He purred, running a hand up the cinnamon immortal's sides.

"W-what are you doing? Let me go! Are you trying to change the subject?" Blushing profusely, Sora broke free of the devil. "I'm just here to tell you that Master Cloud said we're going to have a meeting tomorrow. We need to make up crews and stuff—who does what. And stuff."

"Mm…and you volunteered to come to me?" Riku asked, smirking slightly as those sinfully hypnotic eyes caught Sora's own.

"D-don't...Are you trying to read my mind!" Sora frowned, lower lip jutting out slightly.

"Never! We have to follow the Code, right?" Leaning forward, silver bangs curtained those calling emeralds slightly, as he brushed his forehead against Sora's. A single hand reached to stroke the soft skin below Sora's ear, gentle pressure slowly bringing the angel closer with each breath.

Sora blinked.

"YES!" he said, throwing his arms out. Without thinking, he unleashed his wings, not caring that it's going to be tangled in Riku's arms. "Follow it! A-And Selphie wanted me to tell you that we're having a meeting at the library tonight to get a head start on ideas! That's it! Bye!"

Riku chuckled as he watched the smaller Trainee flee. Grinning as he realized the answer to all his problems, he breathed a little and settled back into his original position.

Really. It might even be fun to win this thing.

---

Sora slammed the door to his room, eyes wide, face burning, with his heart ready to pop out of his chest. Sliding soundlessly onto the ground, he lowered his head between his legs as he willed the blood to drain out of his brain.

"O-okay. Sora, calm down." Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. In. Out.

It's official. Riku was a _very_ sneaky devil. That's okay though, because Sora knew that from before. Clapping his hands against his flushed cheeks, he blinked as he tried to will away the image of the half-lidded Trainee leaning so, _so_ close to Sora. After all, he'd bet his own wings that it was just another tactic to cause him trouble.

Yea. That's it. A tactic.

"So...so I should calm down." Nodding to himself, Sora punched his chest slightly. "You hear that, heart? Calm down."

"But, Sora, what's there to be calm about? Isn't it _fun_ to rendezvous with your beau?" a squeaky, high-pitched voice asked.

Blue eyes widened. "H-huuuh!"

"Don't you 'huh' me, mister!" another voice piped up. "You can't fool us! We're your heart and your conscious and we know _everything_."

"I don't!" Sora cried, shaking his head vehemently. "No! I don't! I don't! There's no way I like him!"

"But Sora...you _love _those kisses from Sakis-channnn don't you?"

"I don't—Sakis-chan?" Sora frowned. Raising his head, he looked around his room. "Kairi? Selphie?"

"Who are these Kairi and Selphie you speak of?"

"Come out you two."

Twin sets of wings appeared from the air, unfurling to reveal Sora's two best friends. "Hi Sora," Selphie grinned.

"You two..."

"So!" Selphie said, waving her arms slightly. "Where were you, Sora? With our favorite first year?"

"Eh? Ahm, I—don't...!" Sora frowned, blushing.

"Awww, how cute. Sora-chan is blushing! Did you two kiss again?"

"N-no! We _didn't_!"

Kairi cocked her head. "You mean, you're this upset, because you guys _didn't_ kiss?"

"Who says I'm upset? I'm _relieved_. _Relieved_, I tell you." Frowning slightly, face turned a deeper shade of red as his two friends merely stared. "And we didn't kiss."

"Sora, Sora," Shaking her head, Selphie frowned as she reached over to clasp her friend's arm. "I understand that denial's the whole first step and all but, really. Aren't you being just a _little_ too cliché?"

"Hey! You're the romantic! I thought you like the whole cliché and happily ever after thing!"

"Sure she does," Kairi said. "When it's convenient."

"Hey, are you saying I'm a hypocrite!"

"Did anyone _say_ you're a hypocrite?"

"Are you _implying_—"

"Are we still talking about me here?" Sora asked, sighing as he plopped down onto his bed.

"Good job, Sora! Knowing you need help is the _second_ step! The first step is to recognize that you have a problem!"

"Selphie, you've been reading too much about mortal culture," Kairi said. Walking over to Sora's desk, she flipped through a few pages of her friend's book. Frowning, her brows drew together as she saw the doodles on one of Sora's pages.

"I don't—I'm _fine_." Pouting, thumping a hand against his heart once more, he closed his eyes against his best friends.

"You said that before," Kairi pointed, poking a finger at the air. "And then you went and started talking to your 'heart' and 'head'. Try and tell me that's fine."

"Because someone was playing as my—"

"But, anyway." Rolling her eyes, Kairi grabbed onto her friend's scrolls and planted them before her friend. "Tell me, oh dear fine friend of mine, since when did you become an addict on Hellion History?"

Blinking, face paling as he recognized his research on Devils and their evil deeds, Sora jolted out of bed, quickly grabbing at the sheets of papers. "Kairi!" he yelled when she merely shifted them out of reach.

"Sora!" she taunted, waving the papers slightly. Growling a little to himself, the little brunette suddenly launched himself onto his best friend, tackling her onto the bed.

"Ooo...did we start on the brainstorming already?" Poking his head through the door, Riku smirked when he noted Sora's position on the bed. He was practically straddling Kairi, reaching desperately for that piece of paper. "Hey, kinky. Can I join?"

"No." Blushing, clear blue eyes averted, Sora quickly jumped off his friend, pouting since she still held his painstaking research.

"No...to the brainstorming?" A whisper and the gorgeous Trainee was next to his adorable counterpart. "Or to me joining you?"

"_Both_...but more to the idea of you joining—actually, we weren't _doing_ anything!"

"Delayed reaction much?" Selphie laughed as she, too, joined them on Sora's bed. Smirking slightly, pulling Kairi a little off from Sora, she peered into the piece of paper.

"Seriously, what's with the Devil research?" Kairi asked, putting the paper out for all of them to see. "Sora?" she prompted as Sora gurgled.

"_Ohh..._" Everyone turned to look at Riku as he nodded in understanding. Sora's mouth fell open a little, as he started to laugh. Riku was laughing! That stupid Devil—who was the _cause_ to Sora's current pains—was laughing! "Huh. So that was what you were thinking," he said, smirking slightly.

OhmyGod. OhmyGod.

"Sora? Sora! Breath!"

God, please let him read my thoughts! Staring intently at the laughing Trainee, _demanding_ that he notice his brain vibes he choked as he suddenly felt a gigantic smack against his back.

"OW!" he cried, falling forward against his bed. Turning to glare at Selphie, who was staring at her own hand in confusion, he scowled. "Selphie!"

"Huh, they said it was supposed to work," she said, waving another karate chop against the air.

"_Too much mortal studies_," Kairi rolled her eyes, slapping her friend's hand a little.

"Hm, well," Riku grinned. "As I was saying."

_Damn it, the _one_ time I demand you to read my mind—_

"I think it'd be an interesting idea, actually."

Sora froze.

"Huh?"

Riku coughed, hiding his grin as Sora stared at him in that adorably confused way that just made Riku want to...arrgh. One of these days. "I said, I think it'd be an interesting idea."

"Ah, what would that be...exactly?" Kairi frowned, staring between the two Trainees. "Sora?"

"Ya know," Riku pointed at the paper. "Use Hellion History as an enactment for the Certamen Mortalitas."

"...Huh." Even Selphie raised a brow at this proposition. Kairi frowned again, those thin strokes of red drawing together as she contemplated the idea. "Huh," she repeated, drawing a finger up. "It's certainly original."

"Never been done before," Selphie agreed.

"Bound to shock the judges," Riku grinned.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, _wait!_"

"But which _part_ of Hellion History?" Selphie asked, completely ignoring the other brunette. "They have a gi_gan_to long history, ya know. Devils are busy little creatures."

"Well, what do you know?"

Kairi hummed quietly, tapping consistently against her elbow. "Well, either way, Sora's research's not gonna be enough—we need more facts. Maybe, we can even make our own play or something—you know, based on an event."

"In the view of the Devils?"

"_No_," Riku shook his head a little. Grinning, his eyes sparkled as he leaned towards the other three Trainees. "We're talking about the Certamens _Mortalitas_, right? _Mortals_ should still be a theme—how about in the views of the humans?"

"Huuh."

Major palpitations. Massive choking. Any second now, Sora will _die_ from a heart attack. Except, Angels don't get heart attacks—and he can't die because, technically, he's already dead.

"Guys..."

Riku grinned, looking over to Selphie. "I volunteer Sora as writer."

"Huh? N-no—!"

"Don't worry, I'll help."

"_No!_"

"Don't be shy," Selphie smirked, looking over to the silver haired immortal knowingly. She patted her friend. "It's okay."

"Wait a second, you guys—"

"I have faith in you."

Staring helplessly at Kairi, he sighed. "Not you too, Kai."

Riku reached over a little and slung an arm around the pouting Trainee. "Go, go super Sora?"

_Remember to be firm. To be assertive. To be absolutely unbendable. If you've got at least two out of the three criteria, you'll most _likely_ be able to win..._

_Nauticaa you liar. _Pouting, recognizing a hopeless situation when he saw one, Sora glared. What did he mean, two out of three? How was anyone supposed to remain firm and assertive, when dealing with someone like _Riku_?

---

It was nearly dusk. The sun was _this_ close to dying out when Cloud opened the door to his chambers. Sighing, exhausted after the classes and, particularly, the nearly excruciating meeting where Selphie had almost driven him insane, he released his long-held breath, blowing the golden bangs from his face.

"Strife."

Cloud blinked. There, sitting on his favorite couch was Leon. That familiar tingle snuck up his spine, shivering in delight against the gruff baritone that slipped through the air. "Leon. What are you doing here?"

"Strife, we need to talk."

Blinking, baby blue eyes wide, the Healing Master frowned.

"Don't tell me...are you breaking up with me?"

---

"How did I get stuck writing the story anyway?" Sora later muttered, glaring at the piles of notes before him. Sitting back, rolling his aching shoulders, he sighed as he threw the feather quill onto the paper.

It was night already. The last ray of sunshine had vanished into the far off distance, ready to bless another part of the universe, and still Sora was here on this same chair, alone in the library. He just didn't understand how it was that Riku always managed to trap him in these things!

"Awww," he sighed, ashamed of the fact that he's thinking such negative thoughts. But really! Here it is, a perfectly normal, perfectly untainted competition—a _tradition_ in the Angel Academy, no less—with a team that's going to enter a theme of HELLION CREATURES.

_HIS influences._ Sora'll stake his life on it. It was all his influences. Never mind that, when he thought deeper about it, it was actually an interesting idea. Never mind that, more still, Riku had actually _helped_ Sora out of a jam—though, his real motives were still unclear. It still doesn't change the fact that, when it comes down to it, he just can't trust that Devil.

He'll make life in Heaven Hell. It was something he planned on doing.

Again, Sora'll stake his life on it.

"So why isn't he _doing_ anything?"

It would have been so much simpler if Riku and all his evil Devil-ness would just start creating the havoc that he promised. After all, Sora was prepared for any...missing Trainees, or changed relics, or damaged property. But noooo. No matter how hard he looked, how far he followed Riku, there's just _no sign_ of any major problems!

How was Sora supposed to fight back when Riku wasn't attacking?

"I see steam," a soft voice sang. Two small hands reached over his eyes, covering them for a precious few seconds. "Don't think too hard but...guess who?"

"Hi Selph."

Giggling, the girl released her friend and settled onto the seat across from him. "Okay, you got me."

Sora sighed.

"Still no go?" she asked, planting her elbows onto the made-shift desk.

"Selphie, steam."

"Right." Laughing a little, she turned her deep green eyes onto her friend. Frowning, because that particular shade reminded Sora a little too much of Riku, he quickly turned his mind back onto his task at hand. "How about making it a love story?"

Sora choked.

"W-what?"

"The play, Sora. _Puh-lay_." Laughing a little to herself, she smirked as she added, "What were _you_ thinking of?"

"Har, har. Stop corrupting my mind, Selphie." Glaring at his friend a little, Sora pouted before sticking his head back behind the scroll. "And I can't even think of an idea, much less a love story."

"Well, what do you have so far?"

Looking down at his notes, Sora coughed as he regarded the little moon crescent with a sleep bubble, a stick figure with horns being stepped on by another stick figure wielding a halo, and the numerous cross-outs over sentences that were barely legible.

"The."

Selphie frowned. "The? The...what?"

"The." Pointing at his papers, he poked at the page once, before resorting to banging his head. "That's what I have. The."

"Well." Chuckling, not able to help but note that her friend was just so darn _adorable_ when he's frustrated, she reached over and patted his spikey head. "That's an improvement. It's better than a whole page full of nothing but doodles of Sakis...Sakis...'my darling, darling _Sakis'_..." Selphie laughed as Sora threw a paper ball at her. "And on that note," she said, grabbing the piece of paper off the ground. "I'm off."

"Huh? Wait, help me Selph!"

Shaking her head a little, winking at her distressed friend, she flew out of the room just as the door opened again. "S'ok, So-chan. Inspiration has arrived."

"Wait a minute, I don't—" Sora froze, blinking a little as his little angelic antennae picked up the new presence in the room. "_Sel-phie_."

But by that time, his friend was gone.

"Heh, I like her," Riku said, taking the newly vacated seat. He grinned at Sora, purposefully ignoring the pout. "What? No welcome kiss?"

"I'm _this_ close to pulling my hair out, I'm so stressed." Looking over at the other Trainee, blue eyes glittering dangerously, Sora let out an almost wolfish grin as he regarded Riku. "Thanks so much for the opportunity to wring your neck."

"Wow." Rather than being scared by that nearly manic look in Sora's eyes, Riku smirked. "A threat. On my life. I _must_ be influencing you."

"Graaarrrgh, _please go back to Hell_."

"And now he's resorted to begging."

Banging his head against his desk again, Sora closed his eyes and attempted to pull his own brain out by his ear. He'd been ready to bang that forehead against that fluffy surface again when, suddenly, two arms reached out to pull him from his sitting position.

Drawing Sora softly into his arms, Riku wrapped those arms around his waist, preventing him from going near the desk again.

"No need to mess up that cute face of yours just because you can't write, Angel."

"I don't _like_ you," Sora pouted, attempting to pry those arms off him.

"So you've said." Riku murmured. Running a hand up Sora's sides, the other slid quietly under the white silk. "Here, how 'bout I help inspire you on this play?"

"W-what are you doing?"

"Continuing where we left off last time." Squeaking a little, Sora blushed as he felt those fingers slid over his stomach, evoking a whole barrage of sensation.

"W-wait a second! I...n-no."

"No?" A murmur, lips barely brushed against the soft skin of Sora's neck. Riku turned a single eye over to his blushing Angel. "Are you sure, no?"

"It's not _allowed_, okay?" Shaking his head a little to get the last of the mood out of his head, Sora glared at the offending arm around him. "Can you please let me go now?"

Sighing, deciding to let his play end for the night, Riku opened his arms to let the little Trainee fly out. Suddenly, he grinned. "So, are you saying that if it _is_ allowed, then you would want to?"

"N-no!" Flushing again, Sora frowned and pushed a stack of papers between Riku and himself. Just in case. "No!"

"Hmmm..." Smirking slightly, Riku rested a hand onto the table as he regarded the other Trainee. "Are you _sure_?"

"This conversation is pointless." Pouting slightly, he sighed as he turned to his papers for the hundredth time that night. "I want to get past the first word, 'the', by the end of this night, if you don't mind."

"I find that the word 'plot' might be a good choice for a second."

Glaring, not even bothering to reply, he merely turned back onto his notes. After a few moments of silence, where upon he wrote gibberish as Riku watched him, he looked up at the Devil again. "Yes?"

Riku shrugged. "I like looking at you."

"Well, that's wonderful. But I don't like you looking at me, so, if you don't mind." He pointed at the door.

"We now move on to subtle—and biting—insults. Definitely my influence."

Sora nearly screamed.

"You do that a lot."

"...What?"

"Alternate between liking me and hating my guts out."

"I do _not_ like you."

Riku shrugged. "You've said that."

"But I don't!"

Grinning a little, delighting in the frustrated pout, Riku pointed at the page. "Okay, babe. Write before your brain fries." Reading more of the material, his brow rose suddenly as he noticed one page full of neat, tiny cursive.

"What's the Trojan Wars?"

Sora blinked, having lost his staring contest with his nearly blank page of "The Plot."

"What?"

Riku pointed at a paper. "Trojan War. What is it?"

"Ancient war between two human races." Sora shrugged. "We have actual records of it—but the humans seem to think it's a myth."

"Huh." Scanning the pages quickly, he frowned. "And this...Paopu?"

"Eh?" Taking the papers from Riku, Sora looked through it quickly before understanding dawned him. "Oh, yea. I forgot. A myth."

"A myth?"

"Yea." Shrugging a little, the angel Trainee turned back to his paper. "You know, something that's not real."

"Thanks for the enlightenment, genius." Rolling his eyes, Riku shoved the stack of papers over to Sora. "So how about this for your story?" Receiving a confused stare from the other, he elaborated. "You know, the Trojan Wars and this Paopu. Sounds interesting."

"But...it's a myth."

"But...all myths stem from facts."

Sora frowned. "I found the data a million years ago, though. No, not literally." Pursing his lips a little, biting the bottom lip, he quickly scanned the rest of the notes.

"C'mon, where else are you going to get better materials?"

Humming a little, eyes filled with suspicion, Sora regarded the devil before him. "You know I don't trust you, right? What are you planning?"

Grinning, not even bothering to hide his amusement, Riku reached over to gently tap the other's nose. "You know, I really might be a little hurt. Can't a Devil be helpful every once in a while?"

Looking over at the other immortal, Sora sighed. "I don't understand why you're not acting like the evil Devil that you are."

Riku grinned. Standing, stretching his back as a night wind snuck its way into the room, he spread those shimmering white wings.

"I thought you knew by now, So-ra. I'm not an ordinary Devil."

**End Chapter**

**Author's Corner**

And the story moves along.

Ah, well. Here's a long overdue update. Honestly, I didn't intend that it'd be a year before I update again. I really didn't think I was this much of a procrastinator. Well, sorry for those who waited so long.

I was, however, surprised by the turnout for this fic. Thanks a bunch for your support guys! Your reviews rocked! Believe me, it was the only reason I got off my lazy bum...x)

All your theories and predictions were creative, to say the least. However, to find out what _really_ happens next, you'll just have to continue reading. ;D

And to the very interesting offer for the input of a new OC. Sorry, but I don't generally put original characters in as a major character. A random mention, maybe, but no real interactions and certainly no role. Again, sorry.

**Next Chapter  
Chapter 02: Romeo, oh Romeo—Where art thou, Romeo?**

_Kairi:_ Selphie is insane. What was she thinking, casting Sakis that role? And what was SAKIS thinking, accepting? Do they _not_ realize how many Trainees are going to nosebleed over this? Hrm? Wait—NO Sora, that's _not_ sugar! No, really, it's not! _I DON'T CARE IF HE'S SWEET, YOU CAN'T LICK HIM! **SORA!**_

**End**

Thanks so much for reading everyone! Please remember to review!

Lots of greets,  
Yukisora

**Edited by: Wake-Robin**  
**Last Checked: June 30, 2006  
**


End file.
